Арройо
Арройо ( ) — локация Fallout 2; поселение, основанное Выходцем из Убежища, расположенное на западном побережье США. Изначально сформированное как племя, Арройо с помощью ГЭКК переродилось в большой город Нью-Арройо. История Жители Убежища 13 thumb|210px|Выходец из Убежища После того, как Выходец из Убежища уничтожил Создателя и чаны в 2162 году[[Библия Fallout 0#Исправление хронологии: часть вторая|Библия Fallout 0]].В гайде (стр. 37) имеется упоминание, что это было в 2161: «''Now, 80 years after the Master’s defeat''»., планы мутантов по захвату всего мира были пресечены. Вернувшись домой к 10 мая в Убежище 13 Выходец был изгнан Смотрителем, чтобы не побуждать остальных жителей Убежища к выходу на Пустоши. Герой не воспротивился, он вышел на поверхность тем же днём, но решил не отдаляться далеко от своего дома''QCMARTIN.MSG, стр. 172 — 177.. Подавленный таким поступком Выходец начал держаться горной гряды около Убежища и спустя два дня снял свой комбинезон, чтобы никогда его не надеватьМемуары Выходца из Убежища. Вскоре Выходец встретил группу людей, которым удалось покинуть Убежище 13. Тереза, Лайл и другие рассказали, что узнали об изгнании и решили отправиться на его поиски. Не знающие ничего о жизни на Пустоши люди высказали своё желание жить снаружи и строить новое поселение. Поход на север Зная об опасностях Основного Региона, особенно когда супермутанты после уничтожения базы пустились в бегство, Выходец предложил двигаться к северу от Убежища 13. Начав делиться опытом с товарищами и учить их различным наукам, Выходец повёл отряд на север 10 июля 2162 года. По пути к ним присоединялись случайные путники, а также люди, которые высказали своё желание остаться с ними. Выходец учил остальных необходимым навыкам выживания, и со временем ведомая им группа стала сплочённее. left|thumb|240px|В поисках дома… Скитаясь долгие месяцы в поисках безопасного места, отряд достиг большой сухой долины, за которой находились плодородные земли. Группа Выходца решила осмотреть место — земля была богата растительностью и живностью, и, что самое главное, она никем не была занята. Окрестные земли были бесплодны и малоинтересны для путников, поэтому долина мало кого привлекала. Растения, что сильно разрастались вокруг утёса, означали большое количество ресурсов в округе, прежде всего воды. После некоторых раздумий люди решили остаться в каньоне и начали обустраивать поселениеКнига Старейшин. Так началось основание Арройо, нового дома людей из Убежища 13. Племя Для проживания было выбрано место на гигантском утёсе, к северу от которого располагалось древнее здание, а на юге имелся обзор на Пустошь. Вокруг будущей деревни находились заросли из деревьев, кустарников и трав, которые давали укрытие разнообразной живности — крысам, радскорпионам, гекконам и муравьям. Многие животные служили в качестве источника пищи, от некоторых получали сырьё, годное для изготовления одежд и укрытий, расходные материалы и многие другие вещи. Под руководством Выходца из Убежища люди начали заниматься охотой, скотоводством и земледелием. Была проделана расчистка земель под укрытия и дороги, построены палатки и колодец, а также обосновано древнее здание[[Библия Fallout 6|Библия ''Fallout 6]]. Через ущелье, что отделяло деревню от остального мира, было решено построить подвесной мост, он стал основным выходом на Пустошь. Под пашни были отведены некоторые земли, а со временем племени удалось одомашнить браминов. Под выпас были отведены земли вокруг Арройо, для них был построен загон. В августе 2167 года строительство Арройо было завершено. На момент строительства люди очень сильно сдружились, многие решили завести семьи и остаться в долине навсегда. Выходец полюбил одну из своих спутницПо канону, Выходец из Убежища — мужчина, а Пэт — женщина, которая помогала ему; вскоре они поженились и завели семью, как и остальные. Главой поселения был объявлен Выходец, вскоре он вместе с женой стали управлять деревней. Продолжая заниматься земледелием и охотой, Выходец и остальные начали тренировать свои боевые навыки, чтобы защищаться от опасностей и возможных противников[[Библия Fallout 5|Библия Fallout 5]]. Женщины были равны в правах с мужчинами, поэтому они могли при желании стать охотниками и даже воинами. Изначально племя вело разведку в Убежище 13, чтобы держать связь с тамошними обитателями, а также надеясь помочь людям, которые были изгнаны из Убежища или думали о выходе наружу. Однако после некоторых тщетных попыток эти походы были прекращены. В ходе многочисленных странствий разведчики повидали немало интересных мест. 2 октября 2188 года у Пэт с Выходцем родилась дочь. Через некоторое время умирает жена Выходца. После этого другие члены племени старшего возраста стали управлять деревней, а Выходец в связи с преклонным возрастом не смог уделять деревне должного внимания как раньше. Уважаемому всеми Выходцу из Убежища ничего другого не осталось, как исходя из своего опыта воспитывать подрастающее поколение и помогать советами остальным. Новые лидеры племени из уважения к нему отказались называть себя старейшинами, они по прежнему оставляют этот ранг своему предку. В ту пору племя сильно придерживалось направления изоляционизма и старалось не выходить на связь с другими людьми. Члены общины, родившиеся и воспитанные в деревне, были очень плохо осведомлены о жизни в Убежищах и других городах, они росли в среде почитания к Выходцу и были заняты хозяйством : Your people are simple herdsmen and farmers, they cannot give you much with which to start your quest.. Уход Выходца из Убежища Зная о многочисленных приключениях основателя поселения, обитатели общины захотели, чтобы их предок оставил им на память свои мемуары. К 2208 году пожилой Выходец попытался вспомнить и записать важные моменты своей жизни на радость потомкам. 16 января он дописал своим мемуары до конца и ушёл из Арройо в неизвестном направлении. Все его вещи — голодиски, Пип-Бой, комбинезон, руководство по выживанию для жителей Убежища и остальное было оставлено в деревне. Свой знаменитый костюм он оставил на своей кровати. Это событие было неоднозначно воспринято жителями Арройо — многие не поверили в то, что он исчез и стали его искать. После тщетных поисков одни стали говорить, что Выходец был взят к себе духами небес, другие — что он просто почувствовал, что пришло время уходить, и оставил посёлок другим Старейшинам, вскоре прекратились и сами поиски. thumb|270px|Комбинезон Выходца из Убежища Исчезновение лидера испугало членов племени, был объявлен траур, во время которого поселение начало скорбеть и выражать свои соболезнования об утрате Выходца. Жители начали искать и собирать вещи, связанные с ним. Всё собранное относили к людям старшего возраста — фактическим лидерам общины, которые уже могли по праву называться Старейшинами. Выходец из Убежища стал легендой — любая вещь, как-то связанная с ним или Убежищем 13, стала считаться священной реликвией. Более младшие члены племени, которые выросли в условиях затворнической общины на Пустошах, смотрели на Выходца уже по-другому, они не знали точных сведений его биографии, поэтому истории, связанные с Выходцем стали восприниматься и рассказываться остальным на мистический манер. Родившиеся позднее дети воспитывались в рамках почитания к своему предку, здесь имелось ещё больше размытых и мистических знаний о ВыходцеВ рамках функции «Расскажи о…» жители Арройо могли бы выдавать отдельные реплики об Основателе деревни и Выходце.. left|thumb|250px|Памятник Выходца на здании Культ поклонения Выходцу продолжал выражаться в постройке памятников с изображением основателя поселения. В честь его подвигов один памятник был поставлен на входе в деревню, другой разместили над входом в здание. У всего племени Выходец начал отождествляться чуть ли не с самим богом, который в давние времена спас мир от зла, а когда он вернулся к себе домой, он был изгнан. Личность Выходца была наделена чертами идеального, высшего сверхчеловека, а вкупе с основанием деревни он стал считаться у дикарей ещё и с творцом. Убежище 13 стало чем-то вроде святилища или рая, куда после смерти попадают те, кто достойно жил[[Концовки Fallout 2#Старейшая мирно умирает|Концовки Fallout 2]]. При размытых знаниях о своём предке у жителей Арройо закрепились религиозные практики, где допускались различные толкования прошлых и происходящих ныне явлений, которые со временем по разному трактовались и вскоре забывалисьЖители деревни используют слова предок, основатель, Священное Тринадцатое, Давние Поры, летающие машины, рай, дьяволы, духи, демоны, боги, аура, лоно мира, тёмные души, чёрные духи, танец духов ветра, мать-земля и её дети, чаша слёз матери-земли и духи воинов и предков. Дочь Выходца из Убежища thumb|220px|Дочь Выходца из Убежища в преклонном возрасте Спустя месяц скорби жизнь в Арройо возвратилась на круги своя — все снова принялись заниматься своими делами. 2 февраля 2208 года началось началась финальная подготовка дочери Выходца на право стать Старейшиной. Она проходила значительные физические тренировки и овладела многими науками, включая оружейные навыки, и в итоге прошла испытание в храме только спустя два года. 31 января 2210 года ей удалось преодолеть испытание, ключевым ингредиентом задания были мешочки с галлюциногенными растениями из сада Хакунина. Она выбралась из храма благодаря своему шарму, поскольку её пистолет заклинило в начале прохождения. Она подвергла испытание значительной критике, после чего остальные значительно изменили методику прохождения. Спустя два дня дочь Выходца из Убежища взошла на пост Старейшины. Она правила уверенной рукой и заработала большое доверие у всего племени своей мудростью. С 2218 года племя вело некоторые дела с торговцами и караванщиками, которые частично информировали о происходящих событиях на Основном Регионе. Племя всё ещё опасается влияния извне, потому очень немногих подпускают к своим землям и не стараются идти на близкий контакт с чужаками. Позднее, к 2230 году, страх дикарей отступает — из-за любопытства более молодых членов племени и расширения круга познаний походы за пределы долины участились. Многочисленные охотники и торговцы стали активнее вести промыслы и налаживать контакты к соседними селениями. Многие охотники, собиратели и разведчики стали лучше ориентироваться на Пустошах и избегали опасностей. Помимо обмена опытом и различными предметами, дикари стали составлять карты и тщательнее выискивать припасы. Засуха В 2131 годуЗадняя обложка Fallout 2 Official Strategies & Secrets: A drought has plagued your village for over a decade and your reserves are nearly exhausted. в деревне началась засуха, после некоторых действий деревне удалось противодействовать ей на протяжении четырёх лет. В 2235 году в борьбе между природным явлением и жителями деревни засуха вновь стала одерживать верх, Арройо начала испытывать недостаток воды. Из-за коротких сезонов дождей жители начали искать выход из тяжёлого положения''Fallout 2 Official Strategies & Secrets, стр. 10: ''The rain spirits haven’t visited the village of Arroyo for seven years, and the drought has brought great hardship to your people.Fallout 2 Official Strategies & Secrets, стр. 108: To forestall the effects of a seven-year drought, grab the GECK as soon as possible.. В начале 2241 года началась очередная, седьмая подряд без дождей''Fallout 2 Official Strategies & Secrets, стр. 119: ''It’s your home village, and it’s in trouble. The rain spirits have not come for almost seven years, and your people’s reserves of food and water are running low., засуха, которая нанесла огромный урон посевам и стадам браминов. В селении начали болеть и погибать люди из-за истощения и обезвоживания, больше смертей было среди детей. 53-летняя Старейшая, найдя и осмотрев к тому моменту рекламу ГЭКК на голодисках, решила, что это единственная надежда деревни на выживание. Старейшины полагали, что ГЭКК имеется в Убежище 13, однако никто из жителей не знал туда дорогу. Купленная в конце июня/начале июля 2241 года фляга из УбежищаACMynoc.msg, стр. 166, 170, 178 дала надежду, что Убежище всё же можно найти. Старейшины решают избрать кого-либо из соплеменников на роль добытчика ГЭКК. Избранный thumb|Избранный На эту роль был вызван сын СтарейшейЗадать пол главному герою можно при создании персонажа., которому уже было 20 летСчитается, что таков его возраст, либо тот, что указан при создании персонажа.. 25 июля он начал испытание в храме по просьбе своей матери. Спустя два дня после успешного прохождения он отчитался перед ней, взял флягу из Убежища 13 и ушёл из своей деревни на поиски ГЭККа. Избранный очень много путешествовал и прошёл долгий путь по Пустошам, чтобы найти устройство и успеть спасти свою деревню от гибели. Захват Арройо Анклавом Во время отсутствия Избранного, 20 июля 2242 годаСчитается, что событие наступает либо в эту дату, либо в момент получения Избранным ГЭКК. Арройо было атаковано солдатами Анклава, вооружённых энергетическим оружием. Они прибыли в деревню на винтокрылах, захватили жителей деревни в плен и отвезли на нефтяную вышку. Оказавшие сопротивление были убиты, раненых оставили умирать на Пустоши. Когда Избранный вернулся, на месте деревни он обнаружил лишь пепелище, разрушенный мост и умирающего Хакунина на краю обрыва. Племя понадобились Анклаву для экспериментов с ВРЭ. Им были нужны две тестовые группы: одна — состоящая из людей, не задетых радиацией, а другая — из «мутантов», живших в пустошах и десятилетиями подвергавшихся воздействию радиации, что, по мнению Анклава, сделало их «нечистокровными». Последними как раз и являлись похищенные потомки Выходца из Убежища. Чистокровной группой стали жители Убежища 13, которые наконец-то встретились со своими давно потерянными собратьями в тюремных камерах Анклава. Осенью 2242 годаСчитается, что событие наступает либо в эту дату, либо после победы над Анклавом. Избранный смог проникнуть в буровую установку на танкере, уничтожил нефтяную вышку, убил президента Анклава и Фрэнка Хорригана. Этим он покончил с планами мирового господства Анклава. Выжившие пленники оказались на свободе и избежали ядерного взрыва вышки, успев сесть на танкер. Нью-Арройо thumb|Отстроенный Нью-Арройо после событий 2240-х гг. После уничтожения Анклава беженцы из Арройо и Убежища 13 сплотились вместе и создали общину Нью-Арройо. Техническое и научное мастерство жителей Убежища 13 в сочетании с навыками выживания жителей Арройо позволило новому поселению быстрее расти благодаря ГЭКК, которое раздобыл Избранный. На месте разрушенного Арройо был построен новый город. Две ветви одной семьи воссоединились, на протяжении нескольких лет они старались разобраться, как работает устройство. Когда же ГЭКК заработал, посёлок начал быстрее расти и развиваться, и Избранный правил Нью-Арройо много лет. Это чудо показывает все признаки роста космополитического центра обучения и терпимости, нового света надежды на Пустошах''Fallout 2 Official Strategies & Secrets, стр. 235: ''You’ve destroyed the Enclave and saved not only your people, but the people of Vault 13 as well. With the help of the Garden of Elden Creation Kit that you retrieved, the two groups form a close-knit and quickly growing community. The new village, now almost a city, is bom from the ashes of Arroyo’s destruction. This phoenix shows every sign of growing into a cosmopolitan center of learning and tolerance — a new light of hope in the Wastes... Действия объединённых народов, Избранного и его спутников показали как неукротимость человеческого духа, так и потрясающее мужество и стойкость перед лицом, казалось бы, безграничного сопротивления. Довольно за короткое время легенды о смелости Избранного и спасении людей вырастают до равного (или даже порой затмевающего) масштаба, которого достиг дед Избранного — Выходец из Убежища''Fallout 2 Official Strategies & Secrets, стр. 235: ''Your actions, and those of your people, show the indomitability of the human spirit as well as tremendous courage and fortitude in the face of seemingly limitless opposition. In only a short time, the legends of your courage in saving your people grow to a stature equal to, or perhaps even eclipsing, that of the Vault Dweller — for you arc the Chosen One... Планировка Обитатели Ранние обитатели * Выходец из Убежища * Пэт 2241 2281 Эмили Ортал Квесты Заметки * Если Избранный наносит урон кому-либо из мирных жителей деревни и/или убивает их, то вызовет неснимаемую агрессию у всего племени. После того, как герой покинет деревню, ему привидится Хакунин со словами «''Избранный! Деревня умирает. Наше будущее умирает с ней!». После видения игра заканчивается и игроку предоставляется игровое меню. ** Исключением является бой с Кэмероном на время испытаний в храме. Клинт также не проявляет особой агрессии, если главный герой уйдёт от входа в храм через сетку перехода, однако после испытания агрессивность остальных жителей сохранится. ** Если Избранный попытается атаковать жителей, но не нанесёт им урона, то при выходе из поселения и возвращении в него все жители вновь будут нейтральны к Избранному. Обитатели, не занятые патрулированием в деревне, будут находиться в тех местах, в которых они ещё успевали нагнать героя, но он успел от них скрыться. * Если Избранный не смог добыть ГЭКК ранее 21 апреля 2242 года, то после очередного видения с Хакуниным статус Избранного с «Боготворят» сменится на «Любят». * Если в Арройо Избранный спросит Сулика на предмет того, что могут сказать ему духи, дикарь ответит одной из следующих фраз: ** ** ** * После захвата жителей деревни Сулик будет говорить другие фразы: ** ** ** * Для диалогов с говорящими головами используется несколько фонов: ** Для Старейшей и Хакунина используется фон полотна палатки; ** Для напарников используются другие фоны: *** В охотничьих угодьях и на разрушенном мосту иллюстрируется пустошь; *** В храме испытаний загружается фон пещер; *** На Великом Мосту, входе в храм и деревне будет здание с серыми стенами. * В файлах игрыТекстовые файлы ''artimer1, artimer2, artimer3 и artimer4 имеются упоминания об Арройо, которые каким-либо образом должны были отображаться в игре в виде текста: ** «''Напоминание: Арройо нужен ГЭКК!»; ** «Напоминание: Арройо здорово нужен ГЭКК!»; ** «Напоминание: Арройо очень, ОЧЕНЬ нужен ГЭКК!»; ** «Напоминание: Слишком поздно, посевы Арройо погибли!». Упоминания * Вступление к игре; * В Кламате название деревни может упоминаться в разговорах с Сайагом и жителями Кламата. Избранный может сам упомянуть деревню в диалоге с Альдо. * В Дыре Избранный может упомянуть Арройо в разговоре с Мамашей. * В Городе Убежища Избранный может упомянуть деревню Трою, Филлис и Старку. * Есть упоминание от напарника Ленни. * В Нью-Рино деревня упоминается в разговоре с Лесли Энн Бишоп и Ренеско, а также при взаимодействии с игральным автоматом. * После присоединения Майрона Избранный может выдать фразу «До Арройо 106 миль, у нас есть полный микрореактор, полпачки антирадина, сейчас полночь и на мне комбинезон Убежища полувековой давности. Поехали''». * В Брокен Хиллс Арройо упоминается начальником каравана и Избранным, если тот говорит историю Маркусу. Также имеются упоминания от Тифона и Сеймура. * На буровой установке деревня упоминается в заметке «Проект» и в разговорах с Чарльзом Кёрлингом и Мартином Фробишером. * Посёлок числится в списке поселений, куда направляются караваны. * Диалог с Хранителем моста. * Слово «Арройо» можно было пробивать в рамках функции «Расскажи о…» у обитателей деревни и детей. * Согласно диалоговому файлу, не использованному в игре, квартирмейстер при выдаче брони мог уточнить у Избранного его имя и подразделение. В том случае, если Избранный говорил, что он из Арройо, квартирмейстер вспоминал, что не так давно вместе со взводом солдат атаковал эту деревню, после чего понимал, что перед ним дикарь из этого поселения, и открывал стрельбу. * Также в отношении Арройо можно было манипулировать условиями через мистера Читера. * Ещё одним жителем Арройо являлся Кага[[Библия Fallout 9|Библия Fallout 9]]. Он часто упоминает деревню, чтобы отомстить. * Моменты становления племени описаны в [[#За кулисами|Библии Fallout]]. * Об Арройо Кламат-Боб из Ветсайда. * Маркус (теперь уже спустя годы в Джейкобстауне) также может о деревне Курьеру. * Эмили Ортал свой родной город. Появление За кулисами * Разработчики довольно долгое время обсуждали контент локации и моменты касательно оттягивания сроков гибели людей от засухи. Во время одного мозгового штурма, в ходе которого разработчики Interplay пытались придумать сюжет для Fallout 2, Джесси Хейниг предложил создать план по поводу того, как в Арройо должно вестись сельское хозяйство, чтобы оттянуть засуху. Однако в ретроспективном плане он посчитал это ненужным и невыгодным с точки зрения сюжета, и разработчики решили не осуществлятьКомментарий на Nukapedia. Было предложение касательно добычи семян (см. далее про шестую часть Библии Fallout). В конечном счёте вся сюжетная линия стала опираться события буровой установки Анклава, куда главный герой должен был попасть под конец игры — помимо похищенного племени, на буровую вышку был добавлен ГЭКК. * В то время, как Джон Дейли смог придумать некоторые квесты для Арройо[http://archive.nma-fallout.com/article.php?id=7231 Ссылка на NMA], созданием локации в плане размещения объектов и персонажей на ячейках размещения занимался Скотт ЭвертсFallout 2 Official Strategies & Secrets, стр. 338: «''Technical Designer. Maps, scenery art manipulation, inventory Kerns, and more maps''»; «''Level Designer. Worked on Gecko, the Den, Klamath, Arroyo, Vault City, and random encounters''».. Позднее программированием, дизайном и проверкой локации занимался Роберт ХертенштейнFallout 2 Official Strategies & Secrets, стр. 337: «''Robert Hertenstein 2 Areas: Random encounters, Arroyo, Redding, the Enclave, the Military Base, and the Sierra Army Depot''»; сама же деревня Арройо приняла нынешний вид после проверок и дополнительных действий ведущих дизайнеров Фергюса Уркхарта и Мэтью Нортона. * На сайте interplay.com имеется сведение, что главный герой должен был пройти пещеру Испытаний рядом с деревней, про храм ничего не говорится. Неизвестно точно, является ли это недосмотром из-за недостаточной осведомлённости составителей сайта или же признаком изначальной задумки дизайнеров, которые не изменили текст для сайта : In order to prove yourself; you must brave the Cave of Trials before the elders make their final selection... * Название локации на испанском дословно означает «Сухой Ручей». * Мэтью Нортон в нулевой части Библии Fallout дополняет сведения о концовке игры. По его словам танкер плывёт к точке обзора на максимальной скорости, после чего происходит взрыв нефтяной платформы. По мере приближения танкера к точке обзора экран затухает, а Избранный, пленённые жители Арройо, обитатели Убежища 13 и все остальные члены экипажа спасаются на танкере. Последнее явление в игре не показывается. Мэтью дополняет сведения о том, что за кадром далее говорит Старейшина, она восхищается взрывом и гордится поступком Избранного. После этого она говорит о том, что когда они вернутся в Арройо, люди устроят пир, заготовив много мяса гекко, а потом в честь Избранного возведут святыню в Храме испытаний и начнут почитать его, даже его тётушка Морлис. В конце речи она скажет, что ей хочется наблюдать больше взрывов. В самой же игре финальная речь Старейшины после подрыва «Посейдон Энерджи» не произносится. * В пятой части Библии Fallout Крис Авеллон поясняет основные моменты становления племенного строя в Арройо и на вопрос об истории ссылается на роман Джорджа Стюарта «Земля без людей», в котором повествуется история становления сообщества людей разных поколений с разным мировоззрением. * В шестой части учтены другие моменты: ** были исправлены ошибки в хронологии событий, предшествующих основанию Арройо, которые были продемонстрированы в нулевой части (события 2165 года были поправлены на 2162); ** В вопросе о названии локации Авеллон ссылается на Тима Кейна, утверждая, что Арройо является его выдуманной локацией; ** Упоминаются женщины из Арройо на танкере, на них иногда засматривался отряд сержанта Гранита; ** Крис напоминает, что жители деревни поклоняются Выходцу, своему предку; ** На очередной вопрос касательно становления первобытно-общинного строя Авеллон отвечал, что разработчики решили сделать культуру «племенной» исходя из логики и тематики игры, которая могла также сослужить хорошим способом выражения предыстории Выходца из Убежища и его поступков. С помощью племенной культуры команда разработчиков создала определённую атмосферу, где они хотели обыграть тот факт, что игрок принадлежал к примитивной, нетехнологичной и поклоняющейся предкам культуре. Марк О’Грин, которого Крис попутно упоминает, создавал диалоги обитателей Арройо; ему нравилось играть с языком и культурой персонажей, которые находились в определённой среде, именно этим он и добивался такой причудливой речи от персонажей; ** В вопросе про концовку о Старейшей, Крис уточняет, что Арройо обустраивался и строился с помощью ГЭКК на протяжении нескольких лет, а Старейшая умерла спустя несколько месяцев после окончания строительства Нью-Арройо; ** Склад, полный семян EPA для Арройо, упоминается также в этой части; ** Насчёт использования ГЭККа Крис поясняет, что местность около Арройо может поддерживать жизнеспособную и полезную растительность, но ведение обычного сельского хозяйства без этого устройства вызовет большие проблемы; * В [[Библия Fallout 8|Библии Fallout 8]] затрагиваются другие явления, связанные с деревней: ** Крис Авеллон выложил комментарий одного из игроков, в котором автор высказывает своё предположение насчёт Арройо. Он приводит аналогии с племенем мискито из Гондураса (образовалось из-за смешения английских поселенцев и местных жителей Америки) и одним племенем Амазонки, которое возможно произошло из-за слияния двух разных групп людей, одна из которых говорила на немецком языке; ** В ответ на вопрос о камнях в охотничьих угодьях, природа которых явно не природного происхождения, Авеллон пояснил, что многие элементы, в том числе и тексты, были заимствованы из предыдущей игры. Описание многих предметов и объектов Fallout 2 совпадало с предметами из Fallout, из-за чего описываемые предметы порой казались конкретизированными и неестественными, иногда это вводит игроков в заблуждение и мешает игровому процессу. Сам же Крис полагает, что та куча камней неестественного происхождения была тем самым объектом, который использовался в квесте по устранению радскорпионов и должен был появиться в пещере; ** Крис поясняет, что частое использование обитателями Арройо слова предок придаёт общине дикарский и загадочный мотив; ** Тим Кейн утверждает, что слово «Арройо» он нашёл на одной из просматриваемых карт, оно означало «балку», «сухое русло реки». Название так понравилось Тиму, что он решил использовать его для выдуманной локации. Тим пояснил свою идею художнику, и тот добавил в локацию сухой овраг, а над ним разместил Великий мост; ** Крис также упоминает карту adestroy.mve с разрушенным Арройо с умирающим Хакунином; * Имеются пояснения касательно Каги в девятой части Библии Fallout; * Допущены некоторые ошибки в локализации Библии Fallout насчёт Арройо: ** В пятой части, в замечании о людях из Убежища 13, которые пошли вслед за Выходцем, Авеллон отмечает, что именно обитатели Убежища должны были создать сообщество с нуля и обучать остальных каким-нибудь более высоким представлениям о жизни в целом. В оригинальном переводе локализатора это сведение отсутствует; ** В той же части Библии, где приводятся сведения насчёт накопленных Выходцем вещей и которые не появляются в Fallout 2, Крис поясняет, что за десятки лет вещи ломались, были спрятаны (не исключён момент, где Выходец мог сам прятать своё снаряжение, и даже мог взять свою силовую броню с собой, когда покидал Арройо) или же были израсходованы на создание храма испытаний. В оригинальном переводе локализатора последнее сведение об использовании вещей Выходца отсутствует. * Кадры с детьми и брамином из Арройо были в дальнейшем использованы для создания вступительного ролика Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel. Галерея Fo2 Arroyo Village.png|Деревня FO2 — Arroyo Stone monument.jpg|Каменный памятник Выходца из Убежища Fo2 Arroyo Temple Exterior.png|Вход в Храм испытаний Fo2 Arroyo Hunting Grounds.png|Охотничьи угодья Fo2 Arroyo Bridge.png|Великий Мост FO2 Arroyo Broken bridge.png|Разрушенный штурмовиками Анклава мост и умирающий Хакунин Палатки MorlisTent kopia.jpg|Палатка Морлис Hakunin Tent kopia.jpg|Палатка Хакунина Elder Tent kopia.jpg|Палатка Старейшей 001100Arroyo kopia.jpg 0111Arroyo kopia.jpg 00100Arroyo kopia.jpg|Палатки обитателей 020 kopia.jpg 001 kopia.jpg|Палатки в каньоне Фоны FO2 Tent background.png|Фон локации в разговоре с Хакуниным и Старейшей Fo1 Wasteland background.png|Фон пустошей и разрушенного моста для говорящих голов-напарников FO2 Raider background.png|Фон деревни, Великого Моста и входа в храм для говорящих голов-напарников FO2 Cave background.png|Фон Храма испытаний для говорящих голов-напарников Примечания }} de:Arroyo en:Arroyo es:Arroyo fi:Arroyo fr:Arroyo pl:Arroyo pt-br:Arroyo uk:Арройо zh:阿罗由 Категория:Локации Fallout 2 Категория:Локации, упоминаемые в Библии Fallout Категория:Локации, упоминаемые в Fallout: New Vegas Категория:Арройо Категория:Города